Sin palabras
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Hay cosas que las palabras nunca podrán describir, maravillas a las que la lengua ni si quiera soñará con acercarse o simplemente momentos demasiado especiales como para salir a la superficie.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Rocavarancolia y los rocavarancolienses son propiedad de Jose Antonio Cotrina._

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al azar" del foro "Bajo la Luna Roja"._**

_La pareja protagonista de esta historia es Esmael/Medea, lo aclaro porque la segunda no está en la lista de personajes._

* * *

_Y siento que todo lo bueno es pensar, _

_Que todo lo que viene va, _

_Que todo se va consumiendo _

_Y el silencio manda hoy más_

_(Dani Martín, Cero)_

La observas caminar por las calles de la ciudad como un alma en pena, te atreverías a decir que esta vez el astro le ha afectado casi tanto como la anterior. Y en cierto modo lo entiendes, sabes de propia experiencia el sufrimiento que puede causar el amor.

Lo sabes porque tú también sufriste por amor, por el amor que procesabas hacia la persona que está sufriendo ahora.

Ha pasado ya más de un año, todo ha cambiado tanto, _todos hemos cambiado tanto,_ rectificas.

Ya poco queda de los chicos asustados que erais cuando llegasteis.

"_Al fin el astro salió, y con su llegada afloró tu dolor, todo fue tan brusco; sentiste un líquido caliente recorrer tu espalda, en un principio pensaste que era sudor, sin embargo, al darte la vuelta y ver como la lluvia se llevaba aquel líquido rojo supiste que era sangre. Tu sangre._

_Al segundo, como si tu cerebro hubiese reaccionado al ver la sangre, sentiste como algo surgía poco a poco de tu espalda, algo se estaba abriendo paso separando tus vértebras y desgarrando tu carne en el proceso._

_Te estabas mareando, tu cuerpo cayó bruscamente al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo, pero no sentiste nada, te incorporaste sobre tus rodillas, observando las palmas de tus manos, no tenías ni un solo rasguño; tu piel también estaba cambiando, había adquirido un tono negro y se volvía más dura por momentos; pequeños diamantes habían comenzado a salir dispersos de ella. Te estabas convirtiendo en un ángel negro._

_Tenías la respiración agitada, tu corazón cada vez bombeaba más rápido la sangre ; sangre que perdías continuamente por las heridas de tu espalda, heridas de las que habían empezado a salir lo que más tarde serían alas._

_A pesar de que la lluvia caía incansablemente, empapándote y pegando mechones de pelo negro a tu cara, tenías calor, mucho calor, el sofoco y el mareo habían conseguido que tu vista se nublase poco a poco._

_Al final conseguiste tranquilizarte todo lo que te fue posible, el dolor de la espalda seguía siendo insoportable, pero las gotas de lluvia que por fin sentías resbalar por tu cuerpo lo mitigaron un poco._

_Te deshiciste de la camisa, inservible y hecha jirones a consecuencia de la transformación, y te pusiste en pie. Necesitabas distraerte, ocupar tus pensamientos con algo que no fuera el dolor._

_Te encaminaste hacia el torreón en el que residíais la mayoría de los supervivientes, durante el trayecto te entretuviste cavilando sobre cuáles serían las transformaciones de tus compañeros._

_Abriste la puerta de doble hoja y entraste, todos estaban reunidos en lo más parecido a un salón que habíais encontrado, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ti, algunas con miedo, otras desafiantes, la mayoría con lástima._

_Todos habíais cambiado, si bien algunos no físicamente, de una forma u otra. Te sentaste, cerrando el círculo que habían formado tus compañeros. Nadie dijo nada, os evaluabais como si fueseis un puñado de desconocidos, y en cierta forma lo erais, en esos momentos ni si quiera os conocíais bien a vosotros mismos._

_Sin embargo había dos excepciones en ese continuo vaivén de miradas._

_Los ojos de Leo estaban clavados en ti, desde que os juntasteis él había asumido el puesto de líder, no solo tomaba las decisiones, se encargaba de que tuvieseis la mayor protección posible y siempre tenía esa alegre y contagiosa sonrisa en el rostro. Desde el principio había quedado vigente la diferencia entre vosotros: si bien él era un líder nato, tú preferías no tomar decisiones y permanecer en silencio; si él era siempre conciliador, tu carácter áspero chocaba fuertemente con el suyo; si él conseguía sacar una sonrisa a todo el mundo, tú intentaste conseguir, fallidamente, no encariñarte con nadie._

_En ese momento vuestras diferencias eran más apreciables que nunca, la Luna Roja parecía haber querido dejarlas claras convirtiéndole en un arconte, un ser celestial que luchaba por la igualdad, un ángel que impartía justicia; y a ti en un ángel negro, seres cuyo cometido era matar y su poder residía en la muerte._

_Medea tampoco participaba en ese intenso reconocimiento visual, permanecía callada y mirando al suelo. Ella había sido tu principal alegría en Rocavarancolia, desde el primer momento estuvo a tu lado, fortaleciéndote con su incansable parloteo y haciéndote agradecer cada una de sus sonoras carcajadas. Fue la primera en truncar tus intentos de permanecer al margen y la que con aquel cálido beso tras la primera muerte de vuestro grupo consiguió que vieses la luz de nuevo._

_Y, aunque el dolor había cesado hacía rato, cuando la viste así sentiste como la sangre volvía a hervir en tus venas. Si bien estaba más pálida de lo habitual, no había sufrido ningún cambio físico._

_Esa noche no hablaste con nadie. Cuando esa muda reunión acabó te dirigiste hacia Medea, esta vez fuiste tú quien la besó._

_No dormisteis, permanecisteis abrazados durante un tiempo, diciéndoos lo que callabais sin necesidad de utilizar palabras. En el polvo que descansaba sobre un mueble quedó grabada, en esa extraña lengua que aprendisteis meses atrás, lo que le había hecho la Luna Roja; en las mentes de ambos quedó grabado el recuerdo de esa noche para siempre."_

Pero vuestro amor quedó tan solo en el recuerdo. Ahora te odia, es lo más lógico, tus alas afiladas terminaron con vuestra relación en el momento en el que acabaron con la vida de Leonardo; todo termino bruscamente durante esa fuerte discusión sobre el rumbo del reino.

Ahora ella está enamorada del nuevo brujo maldito y hará todo lo que esté en su mano para ayudarle. En tu caso es Dama Fiera quien te ha reconstruido, gracias a ella ya poco queda de tu antigua personalidad. Tú decidiste dejar atrás el pasado por completo; en cambio la bruja maldita decidió conservar su nombre, reacia a que esa ciudad le quitase lo que quedaba.

Nadie excepto vosotros dos conocerá nunca lo que pasó durante esa larga noche; jamás habrá palabras capaces de describirlo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Pensé que este fic me iba a costar más y al final lo he escrito bastante rápido, conste que Esmael es amor y Medea me cae bien, pero la pareja es rara y me puse en lo peor.

**¿Reviews? ¿Piedras? ¿Algo?**


End file.
